If Cats Could Smile
by MisaoHarada
Summary: Not all encounters are fate or coincidence, as much as we may wish them to be. Spamano Fluff. Victorain Era AU
1. Prologue

_This is just the prologue, so you may skip this part if you feel like doing so._

_Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story._

_The real chapters will be longer than this, promise._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

"Stop crying, my Lovi, it's just a scratch" he said in an attempt to reassure me.

Dropping to his knees, he encircled his arms around my waist.

"I-idiot," I coughed, "I'm not crying."

"No," he tightened his hug around me, "of course not."

I buried my face into his chest, doing my best to listen to his heartbeat as my senses became dull. Memories hit me like a ton of lead bricks as my spiraling emotions caused my vision to blur and strength to weaken. I felt my body go numb from the all pain I was trying to endure. What is this unbearable feeling in my chest? I can't stand it.

"Lovino I-" he began, before I interrupted him.

"Bastard, you can't let it end here," I ordered as I looked into his darkened eyes. Swallowing hard, I muttered a phrase I had promised myself I would never say, "Because I love you."

* * *

_Please reveiw and critique me, as I am always looking to improve._

_Thank you._


	2. Appearances

_If you have any questions or concerns, let me know and I'll help you as best I can._

_I did do alot of research going into this, so I'm trying to remain as accurcate as possible._

_Please Enjoy_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

The light seeping in through the frosted window irritated my eyes causing me to squint as I began to arise from my slumber. A half hearted yawn escaped as I slowly sat up, focused my gaze and scanned all of the illuminated, extravagant furniture and décor around my bedside. I dragged myself from my bed sheets, across the grand master bedroom to approach the large terra cotta wardrobe, making its magnificent presence beside the window. I peeked through the window as it was overlooking the Victorian town. The streets were bustling with life. Turning my attention back to the clothing cabinet, I peered into the full length mirror as I ran my hand lazily through my dark, burnished hair. As I was debating on what to wear, a stiff knock at the door turned my attention across the room as the entryway seemed to address me:

"Breakfast is ready whenever you are, sir. Your brother is already awaiting your company in the atrium downstairs" spoke the voice from the other side of the door.

As I grumbled in response, the servant's footsteps dissipated back down the hall. Switching my focus to more important matters, I put on a white dress shirt, black slacks with suspenders, and a dark red waist coat. I made sure to prominently display the chain of my pocket watch, as it hung from my front vest pocket. This quality clothing is tailored only by the best, to represent significant aristocrats such as myself.

Making my way down the elegant spiral staircase, I could already hear the familiar sound of my loud-mouth brother blabbing away as he was pontificating on the matters of the day to his heart's content. I passed through the grand foyer, lined with paintings, crown mouldings and other imported knick-knacks that cramped the entrance hall. Veering right at the bottom of the stairs, I headed toward the dining area, still following the sound of my brother's ranting.

"Lovino~!" he exclaimed as I entered the room and took my seat at the far end of the decorative table. The maid filled my cup with coffee as my brother continued his little spiel,

"I got a letter from Grandfather this morning! He said that his trading overseas is going really well, and that he's gonna stay over there longer."

"Is that so?" I asked, drinking some of my coffee, whilst never losing eye contact with my sibling across the table.

"Ve~" He nodded vigorously while beaming a smile at me, "yes it is, and he also said that you are doing a fantastic job of acting as the head of the family in his steed. Isn't that great?"

"You're not going to get jealous and try to kill me, in an attempt to take over the household, now are you Feliciano?"

"L-Lovino, I would never do that! Please, believe me!"

I smirked as my brother franticly tried to convince me that he had no such intentions. Being the simpleton that he was, I decided to let him off the hook. It's too early in the morning for so much noise.

"Feliciano, you idiot, I was only kidding."

He sighed in relief before pouting, "Brother, don't do that!"

His expression quickly changed when the aroma of our breakfast filled the dining room, entrancing both of us. The delicate fragrance danced through my nose, as I could almost taste the savoury flavours on my tongue. The essence of the porridge with cream and butter only made my stomach grumble all the more as the scent mixed together with the sliced kipper and fresh out-of-the-oven bread. The heavenly redolence was created in mere seconds, as both my brother and I stared lustfully at the food filled plates being brought in by the chef himself.

"Your dish, sir" the chef spoke to Feliciano as he placed the freshly-made food in front of him.

"It looks so good~!" Feliciano remarked, not knowing whether to look at the chef or his cooking.

"And here is your special dish, sir," the chef said, making his way toward me after serving my brother. He gently placed the porridge, bread and substituted marmalade meal before me. It was a shame that all I got was marmalade in place of the fantastic looking fish Feliciano got, but my allergic reaction to any and all shellfish forbids that I eat such appetizing meat. Nethertheless, the meal was fine as it was.

To my misfortune, it seemed as though my brother felt the need to make small talk rather than just shutting up and enjoying the food.

"Have you heard about that 'Jack the Ripper' guy, Lovino?"

"How can I not? If you ask me, the police are a bunch of clueless morons if they have yet to arrest the man responsible for those gruesome murders."

"It is truly horrible."

"Yes, it is."

"Why would one wish to do such horrible things in the first place, I wonder?"

Getting slightly annoyed by my sibling's desire to talk about such depressing matters over breakfast I replied, "Who knows. May we _please_ change the topic of interest now?"

"OK~" he fidgeted a bit in his seat as he tried to think of something else to discuss. He brightened up as he got an idea.

"I saw you got an invitation for another formal event."

"Yeah, I saw it too."

"Are you going to attend? I know you hate those kinds of things but you haven't been to anything social in a while and…and…"

"I know. I was thinking about popping my head in there, to show everyone that I was still alive. Wouldn't want them to think the Head of the Vargas Household was just some anti-social shut in."

"Really~?" My brother's face lit up and I could tell that if I were any closer, he would be hugging me like his life depended on it.

"Yes, really" I shot an annoyed glare at Feliciano, sending him the message to finally _shut up_ and _eat_.

...

Once I had thoroughly enjoyed the excellent breakfast, I began to prepare myself for my daily errands and other aristocratic duties and responsibilities. And of course, that included actually responding to that stupid invitation to that meaningless social gathering this evening. I promised Feliciano I'd go because he'd cry if I didn't, thinking it was his fault for some reason I was being anti-social. Aside from my brother, most people wouldn't put up with my 'colourful' personality or my 'excessive' use of profanity.

Moving on, I could swear that the day had only begun when I entered my study to deal with some issues regarding the land I had purchased overseas in Canada. Land speculation was becoming harder, as good land in Canada became more and more scarce. To my surprise, by the time I had finished going through and sorting out the paperwork, it was already time for afternoon tea. It pissed me off to think that no one bothered to inform me lunch was being served. No matter. That stupid invitation did say if I remember correctly, that a buffet will be available to all guests so one can blame me for coming hungry.

"There does not appear to be any fog this afternoon, sir, so may I presume that you will be going by foot today?"

"It appears as though I will," I answered the doorman as I walked toward the mansion's main doorway. London is known for its pea-soupers; fog so thick that any gentleman would not be able to see the end of his cane should he be caught in one. Thus, I always enjoyed seizing the opportunity to walk the streets of London knowing I wouldn't get lost in the maze-like fog. My frock coat, top hat and gloves were handed off to me by the doorman before he opened wide the doors leading to the vast, outside world.

...

London, to be summed up in a single word is boisterous. It is loud, obtrusive, clamorous, and disorderly as well to say the least; to my liking anyway. My face was stern as I walked down the porch steps, putting on my coat and gloves while approaching the busy street. The sidewalk was filled with people going every which way, at various kinds of speed. Most were of the working class, likely on their way home from the factories. I paid little heed to those of a lower social ranking.

I noted the diverse arrangement of manors and houses as I looked for the address printed on the invitation. Nearly hitting a light post due to my absentminded walking, I had at last reached the building with the corresponding address. The manor was of considerable size, rivalling my own house. It stood 3 stories tall with a large tower rising out from the top. Three swooping arches framed the porch leading up to the solemn mahogany door adorned with a single brass knocker. The house was supported by large cream pillars that were complemented by sage green trimmings. Two curved alcoves cut into the north side of the building while white glass panes allowed the gossamer light to filter into the parlours within. Catching myself staring at the door knocker, I snapped out of my thoughts and hesitations and decided to enter the house sometime today. I am still hungry after all.

After checking the time on my pocket watch, I was relived to know it was only 4:30. The door suddenly swung open, almost hitting me in the face as I was just about to knock. The footman who apparently was oblivious to the fact that he almost murdered me with the door simply smiled at me before asking, "Your name, sir?"

Frowning, I tilted my top hat back a bit, giving the doorman a better view of my unhappy face. Grim in tone I replied, "Lovino Vargas, the third Earl of Romano."

He flipped through the list of names in his hand before looking up at me again. "Yes, right this way, Lord Romano," he spoke as he took a step to his left, making space for me to walk in. After setting foot in the mansion, I scowled praying that my visit would be over quickly and without any annoyances.

Yeah right.

* * *

Footnotes:

The way one would get the title of "Earl" or "Duke" or whatever was usually they were born into it but very unlikely they would get the title bestowed upon them by the monarch.

Example: Thomas Doulgas was the fifth earl of Selkirk, (5th because the title of Earl of Selkirk has been passed down through 4 generations, hence he is the 5th to inherit it). AKA Lord Selkirk. Also, the name Selkirk is a city/town, which is what all nobles got there titles named after- after cities ig. Duke of Buckingham etc. I know there is no such place as 'Romano' but for simplitiy's sake, its easier to have him called "Lord Romano" over "Lord London" or something.

_Please review_


	3. Delude

_Please review, as reviews inspire me to write ^^;_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

Upon entering the grand main hall, I surmised the vast amount of guests that filled the building. There was enough elbow room and space to move around, yes, but it was crowed nonetheless. People were conversing amongst themselves in little circles, eating, drinking and others dancing. Yes, this is another reason why I rarely attended such pointless gatherings. I slowly began to make my way over to the buffet table, observing the ladies and gentlemen in their best formal attire. Each of them hiding deep personal secrets behind their gleaming eyes, fake smiles and forced laughter. Despite all the commotion around me, I could feel the rhythm of the air, as the miniature orchestra's melody flowed quietly in the background.

Worming my way through the crowd, I had almost made it to the lavish buffet table before someone called out to me. With a bitter expression, I turned around to see who dare try to separate this hungry man and his free food.

"Ah Lord Romano, _mon chér_, it has been a long time," the Frenchman smiled and waved at me, holding a wine glass in his right hand. "I was beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to. How _have_ you been doing?"

"Francis," I glared disgustingly at the surprisingly well dressed but unshaved, blonde man before me. The old creep was known for his many failed marriages. His whole presence unnerved me as the man, and his eyes, knew no bounds. "Why would you be at such a party as this? Are you searching for another spinster?"

"You needn't be so harsh in tone, Lovino, we are all friends here," a second voice came from behind Francis. "And it wouldn't hurt for at least a 'hello' after such a long time."

"Well, hello to you too Arthur," I scowled as I shifted my focus to the well suited English gentlemen now shoulder to shoulder beside Francis. "I can socialize on my own, thank you very much."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I intruded on your engrossing conversation with Francis. Then by all means, I can leave you two alone."

"Yes, because unlike some people who bring happiness wherever they go; you bring happiness _whenever_ you go."

"You just do not know how to compliment others, do you Lovino?"

"I would compliment you, Arthur, if there was anything to compliment."

"You are an idiot; please stop trying to argue with me."

Just as I was about to retort to his comment, a third member decided to join our conversation party.

"Arguing with an idiot only proves there are two!" the man exclaimed as he came in between Francis and Arthur, with both his arms around their shoulders.

"I didn't know it was polite to eavesdrop in America." I scuffed, crossing my arms while staring intently at the bespectacled man. "You should teach some manners to your American friend, Arthur."

The British man probably didn't even hear my last comment, as he was too busy trying to get out of the American's grasp. "Alfred, please," he begged while trying to sound calm, completely unaware that his face had turned a slight pink. Or maybe I was too hungry to think straight anymore. I figured it was high time I ditched the band of morons. Pivoting on my left heel, I once again began making my way over to the divine, food filled, buffet table.

"Romano? Romano, is that you?" a woman's voice questioned as a hand was placed on my shoulder from behind. Crap, just let me eat already! I was yanked backward and spun around before being pulled in for a tight hug by a familiar sounding woman. Unsure of how to react, I simply patted her back as she kept talking.

"Oh Romano, it's been such a long time." She pulled out of the hug, hands still on my shoulders, green eyes staring into mine. "Please don't tell me you've forgotten who I am."

"Umm…Natalia?" I teased, causing the brunette to pout.

"Romano, don't make me hit you."

"It's a wonder you're still unmarried, Elizaveta."

She sighed, arms crossing over her chest. "My, your brother hasn't kept you in the loop at all."

She must have seen the confused look on my face because she decided to explain to me what exactly my idiotic brother failed to inform me about.

"I'm engaged now," she stated as she held out her left hand for me to examine the extravagant ring on her finger.

"To that stuck up Austrian bastard?" I asked in disbelief. "The same stuck up bastard you've been seeing for the past 2 years?" I had never really liked the egocentric aristocrat for one reason or another. However, judging by the size of the rock on Elizaveta's ring finger, he was no pushover.

Her happiness radiated as she nodded. "So, what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"The ring obviously!"

"Well, it's sizeable, that's for sure," I admitted, averting my gaze from her overjoyed expression. "So long as you're happy, right?"

"Yeah," She smiled at me. "I wish I could say the same for some else though…"

Once again, my face must have given away how clueless I was on whatever she was referring to.

"Geez, you really don't know anything, do you Romano?"

"Please, _do_ fill-in-the-blanks for me," I asked, deliberately sounding uncaring. It seems I had more to catch up on than I previously expected. Elizaveta breathed out heavily before readying herself to lecture me on the problems of others, despite my lack of interest. God, I hope she hurries the hell up, my hunger is only increasing.

"Well, I've heard all this second hand, so I can't guarantee that it's entirely true."

"Just get to the fucking point already." I gave her an irritated glare, my stomach ready to rebel against me for starving it this long. The fact that I could smell all the wonderful foods that were so beautifully arranged on the table wasn't helping anyone.

"Okay, okay." She cleared her throat, just to bother me all the more. "There is this story going around lately about this Duke that suddenly went missing."

"Go on."

"Well apparently, he was in an arranged marriage with some other girl, I think she was a doctor or something, and she was completely head-over-heels in love with him. The poor girl was so devastated when he disappeared that rumours started going around sayi-"

"Yeah that sucks. That guy must have been some asshole to do that." I commented, starting to inch over to the buffet table. Elizaveta, spying my efforts, decided to accompany me. I guess she didn't care that I interrupted her.

"Well, I've never met the guy so I can't say. But if it's true, then it just proves how hard life is." She shrugged it off, mostly likely telling herself that her Austrian suitor would never desert her like that. She just turned her head to beam a fond smile at me as we reached the long awaited, heavenly, divine, lavish, and plentiful and let's not forget food-filled, buffet table.

Elizaveta began speaking once again, but I gradually began to tune her out as the food's ambience overwhelmed me in my hungered state.

"I know you don't socialize much, but I do recommend that you watch your incondite language especially around the other guests."

"Whatever," I mocked whilst debating on what to stuff my mouth full of first. There were several different arrangements of shrimp cocktails, various dishes of Dungeness and Opillio crab, what appears to be calamari, and what I think is honey soy glazed scallops with a kind ginger sauce. Not that I'm an expert in seafood or anything. Hold on. I quickly glanced from one end of the table to the other. Are you kidding? The, and I quote, 'heavenly, divine, lavish, and plentiful and let's not forget food-filled, buffet table' only consisted of food from the sea. I internally panicked as I had failed my mission to feed my fucking starving stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Elizaveta questioned as she watched me in my frantic state, "Can't find the pasta or something?"

I nodded with a discontent look. I couldn't let any of the other nobles know about my allergy to shellfish. The teasing and taunting would never stop! The great Lovino Vargas has no weaknesses…Well as far as the rest of the world was concerned anyway.

"E-excuse me for eavesdropping, but the pasta is over there," declared an accented voice. I turned around to be met face to face with a tall, tan and smiling man. He was pointing to end of the table, where the supposed pasta was to be located. I observed his emerald eyes suspiciously, glaring intently as I did so. The man's smile only got broader.

"Tsk. I knew that," I growled before storming off in the direction of the alluring Italian dish. Elizaveta followed me in pursuit.

"Would it kill you to be a little nicer?" Elizaveta began as I started loading my plate full of the pasta covered in Alfredo sauce. "You are the complete polar-opposite of your brother, personality-wise. How you're related is beyond me."

Resisting the urge to retaliate, I just gave her a dirty look, feeling as though it was worth a thousand words. After Elizaveta had filled her plate with the desired amount of cedar planked salmon and asserted vegetables, we searched for an open table.

...

"So, Elizaveta, care to enlighten me on what else I have missed, aside from your engagement?" I inquired as we sat down and dug into our respective meals.

"Let's see," she crooned, cutting up her salmon into bite-size pieces. "Where _should_ I begin…?"

Appearing to be lost in thought, Elizaveta popped one of the salmon bits into her mouth. Waiting for an answer, I casually spun the pasta noodles around my fork. I didn't hesitate to put the sauce covered pasta into my mouth while Elizaveta continued to contemplate.

"Well, I guess it depends on exactly what you wish to know about."

Was it just me or did the pasta taste a bit off?

"…"

Was it the sauce that gave it an odd kick…?

"Romano?"

Why is it so hard to swallow…?

"Hey Romano, are you okay? You haven't said anything."

I clenched my chest as my pulse sped up, and my breathing turned to wheezing. I instantly coughed up the pasta I tried to swallow.

"R-Romano…!"

I could barely hear Elizaveta over the sound of my heart beating in my ear drums. My head felt light, I could feel my throat constricting and my vision blur. I must have fallen out of my chair because I hit something hard. To weak to even clench my fist, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Footnotes:

_Spinster _refers to an unmarried woman. It is an out-of-date term.


	4. Affectation

_I apologize for the lack of updates, school and lack of motivation played a role in the delay of writing._

_In any case, I hope you are pleased with this chapter._

* * *

I wrinkled my nose as I slowly regained consciousness. My head hurt terribly and I could feel my breathing was still heavy, but not as if I gasping for air anymore. Though my eyes remained closed, I could feel a presence looming over me. Taking into account it felt as though I was in my own bed, I assumed the person leaning into my sleeping face was Feliciano.

"Feliciano…What are yo-" I muttered as I lazily opened my eyes, only to stop in my tracks as I was met with beautiful emerald green eyes. Not my brother's amber brown eyes that I was used to. I gasped in shock at the figure bent over top me. Fuck my throat still hurt.

"Ah, that's not my name," The man stated while straightening himself before taking a seat on the edge of my bed, rather casually. I observed his posture and body language as I sat up in my bed. Thank God was I was in my own room.

"I don't recall you ever giving it to me," I mentioned coldly. The mysterious gentleman had good posture but his body language gave away just how nervous he was. Letting out a small chuckle, the tanned man ran a hand through his short, curly brown hair, itching the back of his head as he did so.

"Care to give it to me?" I cross-examined; giving him the most evil glare I could muster, without giving away the pain my body was still in.

"Sure~" He perked up, "It's Àng- Antonio. Yes, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." His idiotic smile only broadened as if he was proud of himself or something.

"A Spaniard, eh? Well would you mind explaining to me, _Antonio_, why you're here and what the fuck happened last night?" I demanded stern in tone. Crossing my arms over my chest, I made sure to continue my ice cold stare at the man in question.

"Vee~" My brother sang as he poked his head into my room, "I wanna hear what happened too."

"Dammit Feliciano, how long have you been there?!"

"I've been waiting for you to wake up~" He daintily made his way into my room, paying no heed to the man on my bed. "I mean, you gave me a real scare last night."

"Tsk," I narrowed my eyes as I tried to burn a hole into this _Antonio _guy's head. "So, are you just going to sit there or what?"

"M-me?" he questioned pointing to himself, "Ah, right you want me to explain…"

"I haven't got all day."

"Y-yes, of course you don't," he stumbled over his words as he spoke, yet he kept a strong demeanour, "To make a long story short, after you collapsed due to your allergy to the shellfish that was in the pasta you ate, I just did what I could to prevent a severe reaction."

"Did you at least call a doctor?" I asked, slightly concerned for my well being.

"There was no need to call a doctor," Feliciano rudely interrupted, causing me to shift my attention to him, "because Mr. Fernandez Carriedo took such good care of you."

Hold on, what did he mean by 'took such good care of me' anyway? And did he tell him about my allergy too? I gave my brother a confused look which he took as his queue to keep on talking.

"Mr. Fernandez Carriedo and Elizaveta escorted you home while you were still unconscious. They both insisted on staying with you until you woke up, but Elizaveta had something to get to this morning," explained my concerned brother as he sat on my bed, opposite to Antonio. "A-and your breathing was worrying me Lovino…But you're all better now and I'm really thankful! I don't know what would have happened if Mr. Fernandez Carriedo wasn't here."

Seeing the smile my brother gave him, Antonio blushed a bit, "Please call me Antonio~"

He sounded a lot more confident in himself now, than he did at the beginning of the story. Even his body language changed from anxious to calm, and more relaxed. I just scuffed at the sight.

"Like you said Feliciano, I'm better now. I thank you for your services, Antonio, but I believe it's best that you take your leave now."

"Brother, don't be so mean," my sibling pouted in defence of the Spaniard. "I offered him to stay for breakfast, so you can't kick him out just yet."

I blinked my eyes.

"You what?" my tone was harsher than I expected. I did my best to not show any signs of pain, as my stupid throat bugged me the more I kept talking. "You invited a stranger for breakfast?"

"Everyone's a stranger until you get to know them, Lovino~"

"Y-yeah, but…"

"And it wouldn't kill you to try and make friends and not more enemies."

"Feliciano, I've told you before-"

"Umm, I'm still here…"

Hearing the words of the 3rd member in the room, I snapped out of my argument with Feliciano. We've had that same argument so many times before… Thought trailing off, I gritted my teeth, sunk back down into the safety of my bed and pulled my sheets up, over my head out of view of anyone else.

"Fine, he can stay. But only for breakfast, understand?"

I could feel my brother practically leap off my bed in pure joy.

"Vee~" he exclaimed, "I'll let the chef know!" His happiness was bubbling to the surface. Like the child that he was, I heard him almost skip out of my room. Peeking out from the covers, I wished to see if the Spanish man had followed him, but I was out of luck.

"Thank you very much," he said when our eyes met. I flinched a little when he extended his arm to place it on my forehead. "It seems as though your fever's gone."

I batted his hand away and pulled the covers up once again. Maybe now he'd get the message to leave. But he didn't.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked smoothly and casually.

"No. Now I suggest you follow my brother's example and leave. I want to rest a little more before breakfast."

"Oh, okay."

It must have been just me, but he sounded rather disappointed, for reasons beyond my understanding. I smothered my face into my pillow once I was sure he had left.

Getting dressed and making my way down the stairs like I did every morning felt strangely odd knowing someone else other than my brother was going to greet me.

"Welcome~" chimed the Spanish voice. I grumbled in response to his greeting _and_ his obnoxious smiling face.

"Lovino you're just in time," my younger sibling said as I took my usual seat across from him. I couldn't help but notice the extra body at our table. He sat between me and my brother, to my right. His presence irked me deeply, though I only had one reason to feel this way.

"So, Antonio, I don't believe I thanked you properly for helping my brother, so thank you very much," Feliciano began when he noticed the tense atmosphere.

Turning his head to me with a pleased grin on his face, Antonio replied, "I did nothing special really, I'm just glad to see that Mr. Vargas is back to his normal self."

"Bastard, how would you know?" I glared.

"Lovino, please be nice," my brother cut in, "and don't take it personally Antonio, he's like this with everyone."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, secretly searching the room for any signs of breakfast being brought in soon.

"It's ok I don't mind," he said, hardly shifting his glaze from me, "than may I ask you, Mr. Vargas, how are you feeling?"

"My throat still hurts so don't push it."

"And aside from that…?"

I glanced down at my plate, "I'm ok…I guess."

As if I was going to actually admit I was feeling like my old self again.

"Ah, that's wonderful to hear~"

Stupid moronic Spaniard, I doubt he actually cared.

"Lord Romano, here is your dish," the chef said as he broke my train of thought. Was I that absentminded that I missed him serving everyone else before me? I just continued to stare at the bread, bacon, scrambled eggs and muffin before me as my brother tried to keep the conversation going.

"Antonio," Feliciano started, "what are you planning on doing today. If I may ask…"

"Of course you can ask," he beamed, "but I'm afraid I don't plan doing anything of interest aside from normal, daily errands. However…"

I finally gave in, and decided to look up from my repast to better observe the two conversing gentlemen.

"…I would much rather hear what Mr. Vargas plans to do today."

"Me?" I questioned, as most people just naturally tend to favour Feliciano over me. It's not often the conversation is turned over to me, without being insultive.

"Yes you~"

"Err…well I was kind of planning on visiting Elizaveta."

"Ah, you're blushing."

"S-Shut up! It's the way you're looking at me…me…?" I trailed off slightly. Why was he paying so much attention to me? Throwing that thought aside I finished my sentence, "It's the way you're looking at me that's making me blush, bastard. Besides, I was just planning to visit Elizaveta so she can see I'm better."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized, finally starting to eat his meal. My brother and I followed suit.

The awkward morning 'conversation' finally came to an end when Feliciano spilt some coffee on himself, making him go upstairs to put on a clean suit. Refusing to be left alone with the Spaniard, I took the opportunity to finish my breakfast early and make my way over to Elizaveta's residence. Having almost one foot out the door, I was forced to stop dead in my tracks when a certain accented voice hummed from behind me.

"Are you leaving already?"

I turned around to glower at Antonio, making sure I sounded especially annoyed.

"Is that a problem? I have other things I need to do today, so I best be on my way. If you need anything, just bother my brother with all your problems."

"Can I come with you?"

Did I hear him right?

"I'm sorry, you _what_?"

"I was just asking if I could assist you on your way to your friend's house. I wish to thank her for her help last night."

He's joking, right? I scowled, "Who do you think you are; my butler? You honestly can't be that stupid or suicidal. I mean, I don't require any assistance from the likes of you."

He paused a moment, as if to ponder my words. What kind of dense idiot was he?

"If in order to be with you I must serve you, than I would be more than happy to take the place as your butler. Of course, only if you would allow me to do so." He declared, smiling radiantly.

A bit taken back by his statement, I responded, "You have got to be kidding me. I don't need a servant to follow me around, especially not _you_. I don't know shit about you. Hell, you could have a knife behind your back right now and some crazy-ass plot to kill me."

He put his hands up in surrender, "but I don't have a knife, see?"

"That's not what I…" I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "I mean, I deprecate your proposal. Is that simple enough for you?"

"Derpcrate…?"

"It means to disapprove of."

"Ah…"

"So, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be and people to meet so I'll be taking my leave now." Just as I turned around to once again place my foot out the door, Antonio grabbed my hand causing me to be lightly jerked back.

"P-please reconsider," he begged with eyes that matched those of a wounded pup, "at least let me try!"

I growled at him, glaring heartlessly into his emotion-filled eyes.

"Yeah, let him try~" my brother crooned as he made his way down the spiral staircase after getting changed. He headed straight toward me and the Spaniard who was still holding my hand.

"Feliciano, must I ask you to please stop budding into my business all the time?"

"But you should at least give him a try Lovino; it would be good for you to make a compeer."

"Oh yeah, you would know all about that, wouldn't you Feliciano?" I saw my brother's face darken as I brought up a dark side to his past. Regardless, I continued my retaliation, "besides, butlers are not compeers and never will be. They are servants who follow and tend to their masters' will, needs and wants; nothing more, nothing less."

"And I'll do just that," the Spanish man cut in, clasping my hand with both of his. "Just give me a chance."

* * *

_Please review._


	5. Mislead

_Sorry but this is a short chapter._

_I was really iffy about it too..._

_Please Enjoy._

* * *

I stood in front of my manor, hand shaking as it made its way to the brass door knob. I had no idea what to expect on the other side of the door. What misery, annoyance and inconvenience awaited me, I hardly wanted to find out but seeing as I couldn't avoid entering my own home forever, I finally decided to bite the bullet and set foot in the Vargas Household.

...

Before I had the opportunity to finally leave my house as previously planned, I had to go through a verbal tug-of-war with my brother. Sounding like a child begging his mother to allow him to keep a stray dog, my brother was trying to persuade me into granting Antonio permission to be my personal butler.

It was a stupid and pointless argument that I shamefully regret to inform; I lost. However, the conditions of his stay were in my favour. Antonio had to cook and prepare dinner for my brother and I as a way to win me over. I requested pasta for tonight's main course, the same dish that got me into this mess and the same dish that will get me out. Being very critical of all Italian dishes, there was no way a Spaniard could whip up _Bucatini all'Amatriciana_ to meet my standards.

...

And so, now I stood before my towering house. I had completed everything I had arranged to do today, such as visiting Elizaveta where I ended up staying as a guest for lunch. Meaning that I haven't been home since I left this morning, entirely unaware of what was going on in my Household during my absence.

Manning up, I firmly grasped the doorknob and decided to quietly sneak into the manor. The door creaked as I slowly peeked through, making sure there were no hidden traps that would lead to my demise.

To my surprise, the interior of my home was just as I had left it. Properly entering the foyer, I could see it wasn't extra sparkly and clean nor was it extra dirty or trashed. It was just as it was left, not that I expected it to be any different. Closing the door behind me, I tuned in on my brother's voice. He was, like usual, rambling on and talking to the servants in the dinning area as he waited for me to arrive.

I grinned. That Antonio guy already screwed up. A real butler would have greeted me at the door, taken my coat from me and walked me to my awaiting sibling. So far, so good. I made my way through the foyer and to the dinning room rather soundlessly, so as not to call attention to myself. I wouldn't want my would-be butler to catch on to his slip-up.

"Lovino, you're finally here~!" I heard my brother coo as I took my respective seat at the table. I glanced around. No butler in sight to fill up my wine glass prior to being served my meal. Nor was anyone coming to take my coat away from me. Three strikes against Antonio already and he hasn't even shown up yet. This was going to be an easy win for me.

"You seem happy Lovino, what's up?" my brother asked.

Was my joy of getting rid of the Spaniard that noticeable?

"Nothing, really," was my response to Feliciano's question.

It seemed like my sibling was going to say something as he opened his mouth, only to close it again when he was interrupted.

"Sorry for the wait~" the Spanish voice crooned as the accompanying body almost burst into the room. A butler is to be subtle, like a shadow behind their master, never calling themselves to the centre of attention. And with that, I had enough reasons to kick out the Spaniard without even trying his attempt at pasta making.

Antonio placed the meal before me and my brother with a charismatic smile on his face. I frowned at his gesture and gave him a cold glare.

"Switch our plates." I ordered once both dishes where set in front of their respective recipient.

"But why?" Antonio asked.

"A butler is to never question the commands or actions of their master. Now, switch our plates." I snapped.

"Lovino, you don't think-"

"Yes, Feliciano, I do. I can't trust this bastard, but seeing as you do for reasons beyond my understanding, you should be fine if we switch meals. Right?"

That shut both him and that would-be butler up. I watched fastidiously as Antonio swapped my plate for Feliciano's. You never know when someone might try to poison you or your food and no one can blame me for being too careful.

"E-enjoy," the Spaniard simpered, stepping away from the table but closer to me. I casted him a sideways glance as I cautiously picked up my eating utensils. Simply by staring at the pasta, I could tell it was overcooked and horribly drowned in tomato sauce. Shifting my gaze to examine my brother; I was assured by his facial expression that he felt the same- the pasta wasn't going to be any good.

I watched as Feliciano eyed the pasta spun around his fork. Hesitantly, he placed the pasta into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. With a nervous smile plastered on his face, Feliciano tried to reassure Antonio that his cooking met standards.

"I-it's unique…" he managed to voice, making Antonio's smile broaden and nervousness lift.

"Ah, thank you very much," he beamed before looking over to me, probably awaiting my critique to his pasta.

Well, fuck that. I had enough reasons to kick him out and my brother's body language confirmed my suspicions about the meal's quality so I'll just skip to the part where I chuck his ass to the street.

"…Is something wrong?" Antonio questioned as I snapped out of my thought bubble and back to the matter at hand. "You haven't touched my 'unique' pasta yet."

I dropped my eating utensils; fed up with everything that had to do with this bastard and his whole 'I wanna be your butler' game.

"Out," I ordered, giving a menacing glare to the man over my shoulder. He simply gave me a confused look whilst keeping his smile glued to his face.

"Lovin-" Feliciano began before I cut him off.

"I'd say 'go pack your bags' but you don't have any, do you? No, of course you don't because you just suddenly decided to show up. Well, just as suddenly, you are going to leave. So good day to you and don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"I can't say I understan-" Antoino started before I cut him off like I did my brother.

"I'm saying you failed. Is that simple enough for your stupid, dense brain to comprehend? Oh, and comprehend means to understand. Do you require any further explanations?"

"Ah," he opened his mouth, but I wasn't done my tangent.

"Good. Well you know where the front door is so please do us all a favour and let yourself out but, only after you clean up this 'meal' you so horribly cooked."

"Lovino, please," my younger sibling begged.

"Honesty, I don't even need to _try_ your pasta to know it's _terrible_. Hell, I doubt you put any effort into it at all. Your whole 'butler' game was all just a velleity."

"Enough!"

I snapped my head to look at Feliciano, who had risen out of his seat upon yelling at me.

"Oh sure, rise to _his_ defence. We both know his attempt at pasta-making was awful," I remarked, as I turned my head to make eye contact with Antonio. His face was tenebrous; almost hurt. What a pathetic bastard. He wanted a chance and he got one. Not my fault he fell fucking flat on his face.

"I'll help you with the clean up," Feliciano offered, tucking his chair in whilst already piling up the dishes. Antonio only nodded as he joined in.

I got up from my place, nose held high in the air without any regret regarding the things I had said. I was tired from running around all day, so I decided to make my way up to my room. I'd prefer not to think about what my brother might be whispering to the Spaniard as I made my way up the spiral stairs.

It was nice knowing you, Antonio, but good riddance.

* * *

_Have I mentioned I hate cliches?_

_Please Review._


End file.
